DESCRIPTION (Applicant?s Abstract): Over the last twenty years, there has been a preponderance of research studies investigating the use of alcohol and other drugs among college students (Berkowitz & Perkins, 1986; 1987; Prendergast, 1994; Wechsler, Davenport, Dowdall, Moeykins, & Castillo, 1994; Perkins, Meilman, Leichliter, Cashin & Presley, 1999). Yet, there have been relatively few published studies specifically examining the use of alcohol and other drugs among African American college students. The few published studies focusing on African American college students indicate that they are less likely than White college students to be involved with alcohol and other drugs on college campuses. (Wechsler & McFadden, 1979; Schall, Kemeny & Maltzman, 1992). One psychological variable that may be of particular importance is racial identity. Historically, racial identity has been one of the most critically researched psychological phenomena in the lives of African Americans (Cross, 199 1; Sellers, Shelton, Cooke, Chavous, Rowley, & Smith, 1998). Various dimensions of racial identity have been linked with a number of important mental health outcomes in African Americans (e.g., Parham & Helms, 198 1; Baldwin, 1984; Carter, 199 1; Pyant & Yanico, 199 1; Munford, 1994). Despite the number of studies linking African American racial identity with mental health, researchers have noticeably lagged in efforts to examine racial identity attitudes? possible link to substance abuse in African American college students.